


I've fallen for you.

by Kxng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is pretty, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto is pro volleyballer, Drabble, First Meetings, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, a very bad meme is used as pick up line, bad days turn into good days, like thats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kxng/pseuds/Kxng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto has the worst day ever,</p>
<p>until someone changes it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've fallen for you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little one-shot!  
> I was supposed to be writing the 7th and 3rd Chapter for Importance and Still good enough(?) But i didn't really feel like it so i'm sorry to those who were waiting for that update it will most likely take place tomorrow!  
> <3

This was the worst day Bokuto Koutarou had _ever_ had,

 

First off he hadn’t gotten _any_ sleep because that punk of a neighbors had thrown a party with the _worst_ punk music blasting through the entire building, he was pretty sure the other side of the city would’ve heard it.

After that he wanted some of his favorite cereal to only find out the box was empty and the blame for that was Kuroo after always having breakfast at Bokuto’s apartment.

When he was heading out to go to volleyball practice he found all sorts of drunk, hung over hooligans puking at his doorstep and in the hallways,

_I will personally drag this guy out of his apartment if he continues to throw parties on weekdays._

When he finally made it to practice he twisted his ankle at the end of the practice.

He claimed to be fine but the coach and his team insisted on him resting and sitting this out on the bench.

After practice he normally takes the train back with Kuroo but he had promised to meet up with Kenma since they hadn’t hung out in a while and Kenma lived at the other side of the city.

_And now.._

He was about to miss his train.

 

However he made it but only to see the train was a _chaos_ to put it lightly.

The train was normally full around this time but this was ridiculous.

 

There were kids blasting their music from their iPhone’s to show; _Hey! Look at me! I’m a huge douchebag._

People who were heading back home from their jobs looking tired and irritable as ever.

 

Bokuto barely found a spot to stand in the train, he had to stand in between some of those douchebags with their music but nothing could make this day worst anyways.

 

_Wrong_

 

This day was absolutely getting worst,

By the next stop some people walked out but equally as many people walked back into the train including a beautiful man who decided to stand next to Bokuto because,

Well

He had no other options since it was full.

 

Bokuto couldn’t help but stare at the man,

 

He had pretty but sharp dark blue eyes,

Short but curly black hair that looked _super soft,_

He was a bit smaller than Bokuto,

And he had a fragile frame but he didn’t come off as a weak person.

 

Honestly he was _perfect._

 

The man wasn’t wearing a suit like most people who were returning from their job but had a same tired look in his eyes as them,

 

Bokuto studied him from head to toe.

 

He was wearing some sort of waiters outfit,

Bokuto could see there was a name printed on the shirt but he couldn’t quite read it.

There was also a backpack hanging from his shoulders, the lid wasn’t closed entirely and Bokuto really didn’t want to be noisy but he could see from here that there was a camera and a few books in his backpack,

Possibly a student.

But then again he didn’t look like a student, he didn’t have an annoying iPhone blasting music or being loud and obnoxious in the public transport like the others did. He was the exact opposite, he was quiet and relaxed but shot annoyed glances towards the obnoxious and loud people in the train.

 

Bokuto didn’t know how to approach him, he knew that a pick-up line wouldn’t work on him. That only worked on those obnoxious types.

Bokuto never had any interest in someone different like that because that didn’t fit his personality.

How much Bokuto was mocking those obnoxious and loud people he couldn’t deny he was one of those people himself. In the course of the years he has learned how to control himself a bit more though.

 

Bokuto was too busy admiring the beautiful person next to him that his grip on the bar that kept him in balance, the train abruptly stopped when they arrived at Bokuto’s stop and Bokuto fell face forward against the beautiful stranger whilst people hurriedly left the train.

 

“What the..?” the man spoke softly

 

His voice was beautiful too,

 

The man looked at Bokuto expecting an apology or some sort of explanation

 

“I can explain” Bokuto said  

 

“I’d like to hear that then” The man said whilst they were still lying on the ground.

 

“I’ve fallen for you and I can’t get up” Bokuto said dead serious.

 

The man looked at him for a few seconds,

 

“you did just not-” he said “Tell me you didn’t say that” he said covering his mouth to mute the snickering.

 

“unfortunately I did” Bokuto said embarrassed as he helped the man get up,

 

The man was now giggling instead of snickering and walked out of the train.

 

“Hey-” Bokuto said as he walked after the man, managing just to escape the train before the doors closed “wait”

 

The man turned around, he looked surprised that Bokuto actually followed him.

 

“You never told me your name” Bokuto said as he walked closer to the man.

 

“Akaashi Keiji” he answered.

 

_Akaashi Keiji_

“Yours?”

 

“Bokuto Koutarou” he said as he kept getting closer towards Akaashi.

 

Akaashi’s cheeks where getting a little tint of pink and looked away from Bokuto, who walked back noticing he was getting too close for Akaashi’s comfort.

 

Akaashi was surprised by Bokuto stepping back and had grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from his back pack.

 

“here’s my number” he said softly as he offered Bokuto the paper.

 

Bokuto took the paper from Akaashi’s hand and Akaashi withdrew his hand quickly and turned away to walk away.

 

“I’ll see you around, Bokuto” He smiled and waved him goodbye and walked the opposite directions from Bokuto.

 

“I’ll call you, Akaashi” he said back and headed back to his apartment

 

_This day suddenly turned into the best day ever._

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr if you want to scream about Haikyuu with me: Owlkxng


End file.
